If We Were A  Musical?
by YABAIxx
Summary: [Hannah Montana High School Musical Crossover]  New scenes, new location, new school. A new school seems to be on the agenda for popular television actor Jake Ryan. Will his life become a musical with a new beau? Or is he still in a movie with a past love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Own real people? No way, dude. Owners of nothing, so chillax.

01.

Leslie stood there as the cameras flashed away - trying to capture his "good side." Inside, though, he knew they could never do that - they didn't even know his real name. There was only one person who did: A person whose face was pictured clearly in his mind and whom he held close to his heart. She had a way of setting his heart ablaze with a simple smile; just seeing her smile would set his day as wonderful. He glared at the cameras -- they know nothing. Paparazzi? Find out the lives of the stars? Heh, they wouldn't know the truth about anything. Only she could solve the puzzle that the world knew as "Jake Ryan".

Sharpay Evans raised a brow at the recently formed crowd in front of her. "What is going on?!" She demanded to know as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Barely a live and in one piece, she stood close enough to see what was going on, brow still raised. Paparazzi? Cameras? Of all places, what are they doing at the doorstep of East High?

As Sharpay shoved and pushed around, she finally got closer to see what all the fuss was about - a tall blonde boy with the dreamy looks of a movie star. She remembered seeing him somewhere, but where? Maybe it was one of those stupid shows that her brother Ryan watched.

Suddenly, she noticed that the boy was staring right at her. she stared into his eyes, discovering that something really horrible was going to happen in this very high school. the boy just smiled and winked at her. Some girls around Sharpay thought it was for them and fainted. The crowd followed the boy as he walked away. Sharpay was amazed. What other human being in the world obtained the power that she had?

Her brow knitted as her gaze stuck on to that boy as he continued to walk down the hallway showered in camera flashes. Whatever was going to happen in this school, it was going to be his fault. That much she knew. Sharpay found herself glaring holes into the back of his perfectly combed blonde hair. With a scoff she turned on her heel and stormed away from the massive crowd.

As she stormed away, she bumped into her twin brother Ryan, who was giddy with delight. "Oh my gosh, Sharpay! Did you know that Jake Ryan, the star of my favorite show "Zombie High" is here? This is the best day of my life!" he exclaimed to his sister. "So, that's here I seen him before. I knew it!" Sharpay thought to herself.

Sharpay growled inwardly; this year was going to be rockier than when Troy Bolton decided that he would begin singing in musicals ... Then it hit her. She plotted out the perfect plan - Get this Jake Ryan to date her, and then surely Troy would be exceptionally jealous. Troy would come running into her arms ... there stood one problem: she never wanted to share the spotlight, and this celebutaunt would more than likely steal hers.

Mrs Darbus then came up to the front of the classroom and announced, "Class. Today we have a new student joining us. He just came from Malibu and his staying here to do some scenes for his new show, "Zombie High." I'm sure that you could all learn a thing or two from him - I know our Drama club might. Here he is..Jake Ryan!" Sharpay then studied Jake - trying to get some insight, so she would have an easier time trying to get a date with him. All she learned however, was that he, "slayed you once, and don't make him slay you again."

That stupid catch phrase of his that made so many girls swoon and sigh at his masculinity; how Sharpay gagged at the thought of having to 'swoon' at the sound of that simple overused line. 'Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve the greater trophy' - she casted a glance at her dreamy, Wildcat heartthrob, Troy Bolton - 'Even if they are major sacrifices'. Sharpay stood up from her seat in an elegant manner, and glided across the classroom to greet her new prey (for now) - "Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans. Welcome to East High."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter that we all wrote together; there's a total of four of us. It came to us in an simple game of "Loaded Questions" in which we RP-ed as different characters. Haha ... yeah, don't ask. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't bother asking.

* * *

02.

Jake Ryan - Mr. Popular Actor; Jake groaned at the thought of his popularity as he walked into the halls of East High. Usually, he'd enjoy the fawning of his fans ... but she got him thinking - really thinking about being normal. What would it be like to be normal? How would it be like to be normal? His mind wandered those questions as he took a seat in the back of the classroom while Mrs. Darbus introduced him to the class- not that he didn't enjoy the attention; he just wanted to think. His thoughts were, however, interrupted - "Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans. Welcome to East High."

"Hi," Jake quickly replied.

"So, I hear you're a famous movie star. Maybe you would like to check our drama club. I'm president of it," Sharpay revealed.

"I'm a president too," Ryan chirped up from a nearby seat.

"Yeah...sounds great. Maybe sometime," Jake quickly replied again. "Great, more acting references," Jake thought to himself. As Sharpay blabbed more and more about the drama club, Jake tried his best to smile and nod, without really paying attention.

Ryan watched as Sharpay mindlessly droned on and on about the drama club to Mr. Jake Ryan. While Sharpay focused on droning on and on about it, Ryan noticed something in Jake. No, it wasn't something that a normal person would notice - not at all. It was something that you could notice if you were a good actor; Jake was a good actor, because it took Ryan a total of four and half minutes to discover he was seriously not paying any attention to Sharpay's drabble. A smirk tugged at Ryan's lips; maybe he and the superstar aren't that much different.

"Psst," He whispered, trying to not voice over Sharpay's voice, "You're not paying any attention to her, huh?"

Jake blinked a few times before thinking - _'Finally, someone with common sense.'_

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Sharpay angrily asked.

"Oh, um, Ryan was just telling how big a fan he was of 'Zombie High' weren't you, Ryan?" Jake said, glancing quickly at Ryan.

"Uh...yeah, I was just asking him for his autograph," Ryan quickly added.

"Uh…okay. So, anyways, would you like to come see us rehearse after school," Sharpay asked.

"Uh... yeah. Sure. Why not." Jake answered and faked smiled, hoping that it would shut Sharpay up; after all, he was getting tired of hearing about acting.

"Great!" Sharpay clasped her hands together and beamed. "So we have rehearsals from --" Before another word could be spoke, the bell rang. Jake sighed in relief as he thought cliché like, '_Saved by the bell_.'

Jake looked at his schedule - Physical Education. '_Great_,' he thought to himself, _'I get to run around with a bunch sweaty guys in the same tacky outfit, what else could be better than this?'_ He shook his head at his thoughts; he can't think that way anymore. He has to learn how to be normal. Normal guys like to sweat. Normal guys like the tacky outfits. Normal guys ...

"Hey, you're new right?" Jake turned around to come face to face with East High's most talked about athlete - Troy Bolton, "I'm Troy."

"Hi, Troy. I'm Jake Ryan, nice to meet you," Jake answered in the friendliest tone he could offer at the moment.

"Pleasure's all mine, so have you gotten familiar with our school, I could show you around later," Troy offered.

'_Great, being showed around by a guy...wait, or is that normal?_' Jake wondered in his head. "Um, thanks, but I'm sure I can manage," Jake answered.

"Okay, so do you play any sports?" Troy asked. Jake looked at Troy like he was crazy. Did he really expect a celebrity like him to run around in the same tacky uniform as other boys and get as sweaty as them?

"Of course I d – "Jake stopped. Normal boys play sports don't they? And she wants him to try being a normal boy. "Of course I do." Jake restated with the most convincing smile he could put on - despite how he really felt.

"Really? Cool. What sport do you play?"

Sport? What sports were there? Jake began to list some of the sports he saw on television: Baseball; _Nope, can't hit the ball for crap_. Soccer; _Great, more running. Definitely no_. Football - _Could there be anything more disturbing_? Tackling and sweating, so no. Swimming - _Share the pool with commoners? No, thank you_. Basketball - _Some sweating, some running. This could work_. Jake nodded at his mental list and quickly said – "I totally own at basketball. When that rock is my hands, you don't know what I could do with it."

He smirked at this; his acting really did improve from the last time he checked. One problem, he didn't notice the glow in Troy's eyes. "Dude, you have to try out for basketball with us."


End file.
